


We Promised.

by PlusCappe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan has a band, Crying, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, I Made Myself Cry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusCappe/pseuds/PlusCappe
Summary: Ispirata a 인정하기 싫어.In cui Chan ha un band con Jisung, Changbin e Felix e incontra Minho, un ballerino.Si innamorano, follemente, e si promettono di supportarsi a vicenda sempre, anche quando tutto sembra crollare addosso a loro.Quindi potrebbe essere un problema, quando uno dei due non riesce a mantenere la promessa.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	We Promised.

Erano felici.  
Erano felici insieme, incontrati per caso ad una serata qualsiasi, una delle solite serate in cui la band di Chan suonava in qualche locale mal gestito e maleodorante. Una di quelle solte serate in cui vuoi solo perdere tempo, ma non rimanere a casa da solo a poltrire, magari uscendo con amici.

Era una serata come un’altra, quando gli occhi di Chan si posarono su di una persona particolare, in mezzo alla folla.  
Bellissimo, etereo, dai delicati lineamenti, occhi felini.  
Ed un sorriso meraviglioso, tanto che si dimenticò le parole seguenti della canzone, suscitando versi di confusione e sguardi truci tra gli altri.

E da allora, non fu più una serata come un’altra.

Da allora, ogni volta che suonavano in quello stesso locale cercava il suo guardo tra la massa di persone, cercava i suoi capelli arancioni tra tutti gli altri capelli tinti, cercava il suo sorriso per poter sorridere a sua volta.  
Ed ogni volta, veniva ripagato.  
I loro occhi di incrociavano, e dentro di lui cresceva piano piano la scintilla dell’interesse.

Fu naturale iniziare a parlare, nonostante l’iniziale imbarazzo, fu facile chiedergli il nome -Minho, anche se per un buon primo periodo lo chiamava gattino- ed in seguito chiedergli di vedersi, una volta ogni tanto- solo che una volta ogni tanto non fu.  
Diventarono risate alla fine di ogni esibizione, davanti ad un drink; diventarono piccole pause in strada per prendere una boccata di aria fresca, lontani dalla gente, nella quiete della sera; diventarono fughe nel camerino dietro lo stage per potersi baciare e stringere a vicenda; diventarono passeggiate mano nella mano durante la settimana, messaggi fino alle 2 di notte e appuntamenti troppo cliché in qualche coffee shop.

Diventarono inseparabili, mentre si supportavano a vicenda in ogni cosa, mentre ogni giorno costruivano un rapporto sempre più bello, così sincero che i loro amici, spettatori di quello che si stava creando, non potevano che mostrare disgusto per via dell’invidia o sorridere ampiamente nel vedere la loro felicità.

Fu naturale promettersi di supportarsi l’uno dell’altro.  
Minho ballava, ne voleva fare una carriera, e Chan amava stare a guardarlo mentre si allenava, anche per ore. Il tempo con lui passava in un istante, mentre ogni minuto si innamorava sempre di più.  
Ed a fine giornata, quando posava la testa sul cuscino si rendeva conto di quanto il suo cuore battesse forte per l’altro ragazzo, ogni giorno un po’ di più.

Fu naturale assistere ad ogni competizione a cui partecipava, fu naturale diventare il suo fan numero uno in assoluto, sempre pronto in prima linea per festeggiare con lui nelle vittorie e nel dargli conforto nelle sconfitte.  
Preparava striscioni grandi abbastanza per bloccare la vista a chiunque -all’inizio si metteva davvero in prima fila per guardare l’esibizione, per far vedere a Minho che era lì per lui, ma dopo tante lamentele da parte di altri si rassegnò ad esser destinato all’ultima fila- con troppi cuoricini, tanto che la prima volta che il ragazzo lo vide arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie ed inciampò su sé stesso.

Fu naturale, quindi, dargli supporto anche quando dopo un anno di quella relazione Minho si presentò da lui con le lacrime agli occhi, una lettera in mano, dicendogli che era stato accettato nell’Accademia dei suoi sogni, che lo avrebbe lanciato subito della carriera da ballerino.

Glielo aveva promesso in fondo.

Lo abbracciò fortissimo, quasi pianse insieme a lui, perché la felicità del minore era anche la sua felicità.  
Era ovvio che lo avrebbe supportato, era ovvio che lo avrebbe spronato a trasferirsi subito, a cominciare quella strada, rassicurandolo sempre che non si sarebbero separati. Che non avrebbe smesso un giorno di scrivergli, di chiamarlo, di chiedergli come stesse andando e di amarlo.

Non può negare che fu doloroso vederlo salire su quel treno, con la valigia in mano. L’idea di non poter più spendere intere giornate insieme, accoccolati sul divano, non poter più giocare con i suoi gatti dopo aver tentato di cucinare qualche dolce, non poter più poter toccare la sua pelle sotto le coperte ed amare ogni centimetro di essa, di non poter più baciare le sue labbra per un tempo indeterminato- Minho gli aveva detto che avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di scendere per le vacanze, di trovare qualche giorno di pausa per tornare da lui, ma ciò non importava.

Gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe supportato, e così avrebbe fatto.

Soprattutto, perché era seriamente felice per lui.  
Il suo amore stava finalmente imboccando la strada dei suoi sogni, come poteva non esserlo?

Così si allontanarono, per la prima volta dopo un anno.

Per il primo mese fu ok.  
Si scrivevano, si chiamavano, erano presenti l’uno per l’altro.

E poi, dopo un mese, Minho sparì.

Non rispondeva più a messaggi.  
Gli arrivavano, di questo Chan era sicuro. Li visualizzava. 

Non rispondeva più alle chiamate.  
Il telefono squillava a vuoto. Partiva sempre la segreteria telefonica.

E Chan, dopo aver speso un anno ad amare quel ragazzo, quel silenzio faceva male. Malissimo.

Si chiedeva se stesse bene, se avesse fatto qualcosa per farlo allontanare, se avesse trovato qualcuno di meglio, se semplicemente si era stancato.

Ma non demordeva.

Gli scriveva ogni giorno, gli raccontava della sua giornata, gli diceva che lo amava da morire e che gli mancava come l’aria.  
Gli raccontava di come stava andando la band, di quanto stessero riscuotendo successo nel locale, quante persone in più venivano a sentirli e quante chiedevano invece un loro CD- avevano addirittura cominciato a vendere delle copie autoprodotte con l’aiuto di Seungmin.

Inutilmente, perché mai una volta gli rispose.

Si sentiva stupido, ingenuo, mentre le settimane passavano, diventando mesi, lunghissimi mesi in cui la speranza di poter rivedere il suo ragazzo e di potergli dire di nuovo “ti amo” vacillava.

I loro amici, che avevano visto quell’amore sbocciare e crescere, lo rassicuravano il più possibile.  
Lo avevano visto quanto fossero l’uno preso dall’altro. Gli dicevano che era impossibile che lo avesse dimenticato, o addirittura sostituito.  
Doveva essere successo assolutamente qualcosa.

Era arrivato al punto in cui si era presentato a casa dei suoi genitori -diventati la sua seconda famiglia-, insieme a loro, dopo sei mesi in cui non aveva sue notizie.

La madre di Minho lo guardò esterrefatta.  
Gli chiese, “ma come? Non ti chiama lui?”.  
Stava bene, gli aveva detto. Partecipava alle lezioni, si era fatto nuovi amici, si allenava tutto il giorno e la sera crollava dalla stanchezza e dal sonno.

Chan si sentì ancora più stupido, ma al tempo stesso sollevato.

Non era successo nulla di grave, in fondo. Era solo preso dalla sua nuova vita, doveva capirlo che non aveva abbastanza tempo da dedicargli. Stava lavorando duro per inseguire il suo sogno, fino all’ultimo, e sapeva bene quanto testardo lui fosse, quanto determinato era.

Lo avrebbe supportato.  
Glielo aveva promesso.

Un altro mese passò, senza che mai avesse smesso di inviargli quei messaggi quotidiani.  
Dopo un po’ vi aveva fatto l’abitudine, anzi. Ne era quasi felice, di sapere che almeno lo considerava abbastanza da leggere quello che gli scriveva. Che avevano ancora una minima connessione che fosse.

E con questo mese, dopo tanta tristezza provata e tante lacrime versate, arrivò finalmente una buona notizia.

Un produttore aveva sentito il suo gruppo, e voleva proporre loro un contratto. Una cosa grossa, che avrebbe permesso loro di girare per il mondo, di incidere dischi in uno studio e non in una camera da letto, di comporre insieme e provare insieme ad artisti più grandi.

Era il loro sogno, e si stava realizzando.

Per cui non attese un secondo prima di scrivere a Minho, a parargli di quanto fosse felice di questa occasione, riponendo tutta la fiducia che gli rimaneva nella promessa che si erano fatti.

Di supportarsi sempre.

Eppure, per l’ennesima sera i messaggi vennero visualizzati, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Tentò con una chiamata, che andò a vuoto.  
E riprovò, perché ne aveva bisogno- aveva bisogno del suo sopporto, aveva bisogno della sua presenza, delle sue parole, della sua voce, di una qualsiasi cosa che gli potesse anche solo far sperare che c’era ancora qualcosa tra di loro, che avrebbe mantenuto la promessa.

Il cuore gli si fermò quando sentì, dopo nemmeno il primo squillo, la segreteria telefonica che lo avvertiva che il numero composto era irraggiungibile o spento.  
Tutta la speranza, tutta la fiducia che aveva ancora in lui, sparì.

Minho, la loro promessa, non l’aveva mantenuta.  
Gli aveva mentito.

Chris quella sera, come altre prima di questa, versò lacrime amare contro il cuscino, gridò contro di esso tentando di coprire il dolore al petto con il rumore della sua voce, dei suoi singhiozzi., cercando di ignorare il bruciore agli occhi.  
Il male era troppo. La testa gli scoppiava. Urlò tanto che Felix, nell’altra stanza dell’appartamento che condividevano, si precipitò a vedere che succedeva, ed una volta afferrata la situazione lo abbracciò stretto, gli diede supporto, cerco il più possibile di calmarlo.  
Crollò più per stanchezza che per altro, non si sentiva per niente calmo. Ma si ripromise, prima di chiudere gli occhi al sonno, che non avrebbe più scritto al ragazzo. Il ragazzo che non sapeva più se considerare suo.

Il giorno dopo erano già tutti a casa del maggiore per mostrare tutto il loro supporto, tutto il loro affetto, per non farlo sentire solo nemmeno un istante.

Chan era grato ad ognuno di loro, davvero, ma semplicemente nessuno poteva prendere il posto di Minho. Nessuno lo avrebbe eguagliato, nessuno era alla sua altezza.

Già sapeva, nella parte più recondita della sua testa, che non sarebbe stato in grado di dimenticarlo. Di pensare ad altri, di sostituirlo, di andare oltre.

Lui già si era immaginato il loro futuro, a vivere insieme, a giocare ogni giorno coi suoi gatti per casa, tornare dallo studio della casa produttrice e venir accolto dalla sua voce e da un suo bacio, condividere il letto ogni notte e coccolarsi su di esso mentre si raccontavano della loro giornata, sorridendo, con le mani intrecciate tra di loro mentre si infastidivano sotto le coperte con le gambe.

Nulla di questo si sarebbe realizzato, ormai.

Eppure, ora, con il contratto firmato e pronti a sfondare nel mondo della musica, le sue mani non riuscivano a comporre nulla.  
Nella sua testa, non venivano a galla parole adatte ad un debutto.  
Il suo cuore non riusciva a pensare ad una melodia che non fosse malinconica e triste.

Tutto lo faceva pensare a lui.  
I suoi amici non riuscivano a vederlo in quello stato. Nessuno, troppo abituati a vedere il suo sorriso tutto fossette per un anno intero, ininterrottamente, dedicato esclusivamente all’amore della sua vita.  
Era cambiato tutto così repentinamente, e non sapevano cosa fare.

Solo Jisung, una volta, gli propose di buttare tutto -il male, la tristezza, l’amarezza- attraverso la musica.  
Se le sue mani gli dicevano di esprimere il suo dolore, perché non seguirle?

Fu facile per Chan dare ascolto a quel consiglio.  
La musica era la usa casa, cantare e comporre era il suo modo di sfogarsi, di esprimersi. Il suo rifugio, nel quale nessuno lo avrebbe potuto giudicare, in cui non doveva giustificarsi con nessuno per quello che voleva trasmettere, perché la musica non gli avrebbe mai chiuso le porte in faccia.  
Lo avrebbe accolto, lo avrebbe ascoltato, lo avrebbe aiutato.

Fu facile.  
Doveva solo seguire il suo istinto.

Non ne parlò con nessuno però. Era una cosa tra lui e la sua interiorità, in cui nessuno avrebbe messo piede fin quando non si sarebbe sentito pronto.

E quel momento arrivò mesi dopo, prima che con la band partissero per il loro primo, vero, ufficiale tour.  
Chiesero di suonare l’ultima volta in quel locale che li aveva visti nascere e crescere, coltivare la loro passione, la loro casa.

Alla fine della performance, Chan si ritrovò da solo sul palco, con un pianoforte.

Fu allora che, dopo troppo tempo, riuscì ad aprirsi completamente, ad accettare tutto il male che aveva provato e a rigettarlo fuori con potenza, mentre cantava e suonava melodioso i tasti bianchi sotto la luce soffusa del palco.

Per la prima volta i suoi amici riuscivano a capire appieno cosa gli passasse per la testa, e per la prima volta si capì anche lui.

Era pronto non solo a mostrarsi vulnerabile, non solo a portare a galla la sua sensibilità, ma anche a superare tutto. Ad andare, finalmente, avanti.  
A lasciarsi alle spalle tutto, a voltare pagina e scrivere un nuovo capitolo.  
Diamine, quasi sentiva di poter pensare a qualcun altro accanto a sé nella sua vita.

Ne era convinto, mentre suonava.  
Ne era convinto, mentre allontanava le mani dallo strumento una volta finito.  
Ne era convinto, mentre si girava a guardare i suoi amici, coloro che gli erano sempre rimasti accanto in quel periodo, ricevendo solo che caldi sorrisi di supporto.  
Ne era convinto, mentre sollevava lo sguardo tra la folla e sorrideva appena, a vedere tanti volti rigati di lacrime.

Non ne era più tanto convinto, mentre guardava una testa arancione uscire dal locale e lasciare che la porta gli si richiudesse alle spalle.


End file.
